Once Upon a Time
by ThatCrazyGirlReading
Summary: Young Felix comes from a small kingdom that he is king of. But one night he decides he should follow his dreams and leave his queen behind. Whilst traveling he runs into a boy named cry and he starts to take an interest in him. slowly but surely they will become friends and learn how to survive in this unknown place. and maybe Felix's queen may find him finally.


Once upon a time in a small kingdom in the middle of nowhere lived a king. The king was young and everyone loved him and his queen but overall he was very childish and loved horror stories. He could never decide whether or not to do what he wanted in life which was to give up his royal status and to show the world all the awesomeness that can come from such stories.

Whenever the king would ask his queen if such an Idea was good she would always say it was a great idea but he could see in her eyes that that was not what she really thought.

One day the king decided enough was enough and that he would get a straight answer out of his queen for he was tired with her not being straightforward. He went about his normal daily activities till it came to high noon after having tea with his queen he corned her in the hall way and asked her right out what she thought.

She said "Felix I believe in you with all my heart, but this dream of yours is too childish and if you wish to pursue this I won't stay by your side and watch you fail. You have to choose what is best for this country!"

With this thought in mind he decided to leave the kingdom forever and his beloved wife because he truly thought some good would come from this. So at midnight he silently crept out of bed and packed his bags he left a note for his wife to find in the morning and kissed her goodnight with a whisper he said "I will always love you Marzia" And abandoned that Manor for what he thought would be forever.

It has been 2 years since I abandoned the castle and the kingdom never once searched for me. I started to believe that maybe his wife just did not want me a banished her from his mind to continue with his work. Over the years I have only found small little hauntings such a Casper the friendly ghost scale.

I was finally getting tired over walking a searching all the Bar's around town. Over the years I have learned to blend in with the crowd. Instead of his usual kingly attire that I wore before the 'disappeared' which was a fur coat, heeled boots, silk shits, and soft trousers. I wear normal everyday attire a grey long sleeved zip up jacket, with a green shirt, Black skinny jeans, black glasses, and grey converses with green laces.

It has been so long since the king has eaten something, I have started to miss the nice rich chocolates I was able to eat daily. With a loud rumbling sound I looked down and noticed I have lost a lot of weight over the years no longer the fat jolly king more slender and more muscle. Looking around I spotted a boy around his age working at a food cart I tried to get a glimpse of the face to see if he seemed nice but I couldn't see anything it was almost like the face was covered with a mask.

Ever so curious I walked over to the vendor standing in front of the man nervously.

"Um-Excuse me sir? I wanted to know can I possibly have some food I don't have any money right now but I'll pay you back later" I pleaded with big eyes.

"Hey…friend look I can't give you food without you paying me but let's make a deal. You agree to do something for me and I'll feed you? Sounds like a plan?" the cloaked man looking up at me.

He does have a mask I thought so but its weird there's nothing on it just two black dots and a mouth. From the corner of the mask I can make out some strands of brown hair but that's about it and his voice is a little deep. I wonder…

"Sir that's sounds like a great idea but I have to ask you a question. Why are you wearing a mask? Do you believe yourself to be ugly?" I ask tilting my head slightly for effect damn I'm good.

"Meddlesome friend don't worry but if I should say myself I am quite sexy" He chuckles and does a small pose.

"Nice pose bro"

"Thanks" he says through strangled laughing.

"Well thank you just text me" I say handing over my small phone that I bought a year ago for Job purposes and just in case I ever got the courage to call the castle.

After he puts his number into my phone and I put mine in his we part ways with a handshake and I go back to begging on the streets hoping to get a bit of money when my phone goes off. It deters strangers from giving me a little amount of change so I'm a bit upset when I answer the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to greet your new friend, I just remember I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Cry. What may your name be?"

Obviously if I tell him my real name he will freak out so I tell him a fake one.

"Well Cry, call me Pewdiepie or whatever you want."

"Huh, weird name Pewdiepie. Okay then, Pewds meet me outside the same inn in three hours."

"Not as weird as Cry, see you then."

He hangs up and I go back to begging. I wonder what he wants me to do I hope it isn't anything to bad but Cry seems nice I'm sure he isn't going to get me killed hopefully. I have a great judge of character all these people are rude but I can see good inside Cry like I haven't with anything else and with that thought in mind I start the long trek back to the inn in order to meet him.


End file.
